To Amuse a Spaniard
by mar-map
Summary: Just another normal day at Hetalia Academy.  The Bad Friends Trio decide to spend a cold day outside much to Antonio's displeasure.


(**Dislclaimer: **I do not claim to own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way.)

The sun was bright outside. A few groups of birds whizzed by the window as if racing each other. It would have been a perfect day if not for the feet of snow that had fallen outside. The feet of white had put a damper on the mood of most of the Hetalia Academy student body. Alfred had locked himself in his room earlier that week. Kiku, his Japanese roommate had given up trying to get him to come out and was trying to convince the English student, Arthur, that Alfred wasn't trying to avoid him.

The Italian brothers, Romano and Feliciano respectively, were outside much to both Romano and Ludwig's displeasure. Ludwig was the German student who always seemed to be at Feliciano's side. Romano was there only to avoid the Spanish student, Antonio, who hated the cold and certainly wouldn't be caught outside.

"Antonio!" Francis shouted with that accent of his. "Get out of that gaudy room of yours!" Gilbert followed this statement from the French student by pounding mercilessly on the wooden door.

"Antonio!" the other German - Ludwig's older brother - practically sang. "Get out of that dreary room!"

The white-haired teen was grinning maliciously when Antonio finally relented by opening the door to his two friends. "What do you guys want?' Antonio asked tiredly. His eyes were not fully alert, nor were his reflexes, proven when the other two all but mauled him in the doorway.

"Too much sleep makes for one boring Spaniard," Francis told him flicking his immaculate blond hair back into place. The other two would forever wonder how he could ever stand to have so much hair to deal with.

"My Spanish speaking friend, grab your coat. First snowfall of the year and we're not going to pass it up." Gilbert smiled triumphantly as if Antonio had already agreed to come along. "Or don't bring a coat, that's really up to you and your preferences."

"Ah," Francis sighed, "what have we here?" The French student had slipped around Antonio and into the other's room. He then proceeded to rummage through the other's closet. "Wear this!"

Antonio just barely caught the red fabric by the tips of his fingers. He was waking up already. "Francis, Gilbert," the Spaniard drug out their names in a whine. "no school today. I just want to sleep."

"Just thing about this, Antonio, if Romano comes back to the dorm later and finds you still sleeping what will he think, hmm?' Francis asked pleasantly. It was quite obvious to both him and Gilbert that Antonio had quite the crush on his Italian roommate.

Gilbert chirped in with an all too chipper tone for the hours of the morning. "He'll think you're a lazy, Spanish, bum, that's what he'll think! Get yourself together, man. Want Romano to think you're a lazy tomato-smelling bum or this awesome guy who..." he paused searching for something good. "Oh, whatever, just come on!"

Antonio grumbled unhappily but put the jacket on and lazily followed the German out the door. Francis followed along behind with that easy gait of his. Soon they were outside, and the cold air beat at them ruthlessly. At least Antonio who was the most bothered by the cold air.

"Antonio! You look cold!" Gilbert shouted. "Maybe this will warm you up!" the albino teen immediately threw a snowball which collided with the back of the other's head. "Revenge for that tomato incident!"

Gilbert began gloating about his successful revenge and awesome throwing abilities directly after. That was, until snow collided with the side of his face. "Sorry, mon ami, I needed to take you down a few notches. Gloating just doesn't make you too appealing," Francis told him with an easy shrug.

Needless to say, what followed was an epic game of attacking each other with the newly fallen snow on the ground. At one point the Italian brothers and Ludwig stumbled upon them.

Romano let out an annoyed grumble and slipped away before Antonio noticed him there. Ludwig just shook his head in exasperation when his brother let out a triumphant cry at having made his two friends face-plant into the snow. This was followed by Ludwig guiding Feliciano away from the scene and the Spanish and French teens ganging up on the German.

Antonio wasn't ever quite as bothered by the snow after that. Not that he really liked the stuff all that much. Maybe it wasn't _so_ bad.

/This is a story I wrote A LONG time ago. It was my first time ever writing these three. (Actually, I'm pretty sure it's the only time I've written them as the primary characters). I've also noticed that whenever I write Ludwig at some point in the story he shakes his head in exasperation and leads Feliciano away...EVERY TIME. I'm not sure what's up with that.../


End file.
